vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas Kuran
Nicholas is the third son of Haruka Juri. He is also the younger twin brother to his adoptive sister/wife, Yuki. Background He is the third son of Haruka and Juuri. He is two years younger than Kaname and Amber but he's the same age as Yuki. He was raised by his parents in the underground room with his siblings and attened Cross Academy when his parents temporarily died. Appearance Nicholas has one green eye (left eye)and one red eye (right eye). He has brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. His face expressions are ususally calm and tranquil, though with Yuki, he is usually seen with a small smille. Nicholas is one of the tallest vampires in the Night Class, and has a lean-build. As Head of the Kuran family, he also dresses formally most of the time. Nicholas wears the standard Night Class uniform; a white blazer, black shirt, red tie, white pants, and black shoes. He also wears a tie pin over his tie. Almost all the girls in the Day Class (including a few Night Class vampires) find him attractive. He looks like haruka but looks even more like Kaname. he also dresses formally most of them time when he goes to meetings with the Senate. He prefers to wear what he wants instead of what people tell him to wear. Personality Nicholas is generally a calm, elegant, stoic and authoritative individual. However, he becomes a completely different person with Yuki; to her, Nicholas is very gentle and warm. This disposition bothers the Night Class vampires, who initially do not understand his favoritism towards her. Yuki herself feels confused about how Nicholas lovingly cares for her. http://vampireknight.wikia.com/wiki/File:329_75100905257_854615257_4233241_5814_n.jpeg Nicholas Kuran and Zero Kiryu meet face to face Nicholas expresses occasional jealousy towards Zero Kiryu because of Yuki's connection to him, and is not afraid to show this to Yuki. He is very strict and often imposes discipline in a fierce way as the Dorm President, yet he is indulgent and kinder towards Yuki. Nicholas has acknowledged to Rido that he has a contradictory nature, which leads him to both desiring to lock Yuki up and keep her to himself, but alternatively to watch her protectively while encouraging her to be herself. Nicholas never hides the fact that he is not interested in anything else but Yuki's welfare. Every action he makes is towards one goal, and that is Yuki's safety; his greatest fear is losing her. http://vampireknight.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2013-06-15_at_1.49.10_AM.png Young Yuki and Nicholas He is very determined to have Yuki live for all of eternity by his side and not only deeply fears losing her because of the ten years she spent as a human, but also because he doesn't want to lose her to Rido. His solitary nature makes him rather secretive. Nicholas has the Pureblood power of controlling vampires, but he chooses not to exercise this power at first. Thus earning the respect of the Noble vampires, as mentioned by Takuma Ichijo and Akatsuki Kain. Sometimes when he is with other vampires he acts particularly cold and domineering, but he usually seems to treat them with detached politeness He loves his daughters, Katelynn and Katherine. He says they look exactly like their mother and will do anything to keep them safe. Powers and Abilities Like all Pureblood vampires, Nicholas has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Like all vampires, he can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks. Kaname's powers have been listed as immeasurable.[1] However, in the manga, he has stated that when his mind wanders he "loses control," as seen when he accidentally burns a hole in the wall and a tree, both barely missing Takuma, and also shatters a window. Like all vampires, he also has enchanced strength and super speed. Kaname has demonstrated the following abilities: *Telekinesis. *Erasing memories.[2] *Creation of a familiar in any form he chooses, such as a bat able to convey messages[3] and a wolf [4]from which he can receive information instantly, and used to watch over Yuki when she left the Kuran Mansion. His familiar is also strong enough to carry another person[5] and wields his telekinetic powers.[6] *Transformation of his body into a weapon.[7] *Controlling Bloody Rose through his voice. *Control of multiple vampires by his command against their will.[8 *Manipulate another Pureblood (hiding Toma inside his familiar). Equipment Nicholas wields an anti-vampire sword Relationships Yuki Kuran Yuki and and Nicholas have a complicated past that goes back to when they were children. Nicholas loves Yuki very much, though he oftens treats her like a child and is very overprotective of her. When she was reawakened as a vampire, she refuses to hunt for a prey and stubbornly rejects her vampire self for the past six months of living together. Her actions leaves Nicholas worried and wonder alot. He has also tried to make her call him just Nicholas instead of Onii-sama or Nicholas-Senpai. http://vampireknight.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2013-06-15_at_4.42.24_AM.png Nicholas and Yuki. Nicholas respects Yuki's decisions and puts her feelings as his top priority even before his own. She was his only exception to everything. However, Nicholas knows that half of her heart is still with Zero, but despite this, she still chose to be with him which is clear to him that she truly loves him with her heart. Nicholas reminds her that, because of her feelings for Zero, she might have to suffer forever. Nicholas originally did not mind waiting until her heart changes for him but it grew on him to think if the path of a vampire was right for her. During this time, Nicholas works ridiculously hard to establish laws to maintain peace between the vampires and the hunters, in order to give Yuki the freedom to roam freely around in the outside world without putting her life in any danger. However with the reappearance of Zero, Yuki's heart wavered. Nicholas decides to take a step back and puts them through a test. Nicholas told her to wait at the Kuran mansion for him until he returns to start anew together. However, Yuki defies him and it resulted in him to begin executing the original plan of the Ancestress to eliminate all Purebloods. He began doing the things that will make Yuki hate and doubt him even though he cherishes and loves her more than anything in the world. After Yuki has unfolded the truth behind the series of events and has successfully caught Nicholas and confronts him once again, the two of them make up after he assures that he will not leave her, and they both make love in 89th Night.At the end of the manga, Nicholas's words greatly hinted that he never wanted her to revert back to a vampire. He just wanted to watch over her until the time came for him to depart from her. However, she who has lived as a human has became a radiant existence to him that gave him hope to keep living this timeless eternity with her. Due to the fact that he never allowed her to go visit her friends, Zero or have any form of communication with the outside world as well as always drinking large amounts of blood from her, many of the fans consider their relationship to not be one of romance but one of abuse. Nicholas even states that she's never smiled from her heart when she was with him, implying that she wasn't truly happy with him but that because she always felt like she should repay him for saving her life as well as always feeling inferior to him shows that although she loved him, she never felt like they were equals. Nicholas tears out his heart to the furnace, for the vampire hunter weapons to continue to be strong again. Yuki goes to him asking him in tear why he had to do that, and that she didn't want to be in a world where she could no longer hear his voice. In her moment of grieve as Nicholas dies, she says that she wished she was never born, so that the Nicholas of today wouldn't have to go through this. He tells her that he doesn't regret any of the mistakes that he has made, and that she musn't say that, since it makes it sound like he didn't recieve any happiness. He says "It's not that I didn't recieve any happiness, because there's a light at the end of the journey." Before he "dies" he says he also has to atone for the mistakes that he has commited by his own choice alone. Nicholas tells both Yuki and Zero that he wants them to be together saying "I've always been squinting my eyes at the radience... That's why I've come to understand... You two should be together... I want you two to be together" as Zero and Yuki are shocked by his statement and he finally falls into a deep sleep, with Yuki cries. Yuki is in shock after his "death" and shows no emotion when Zero reveals his feelings for her. He tells her that she can take her time, years or even decades, but that she must say her feelings for him eventually when she has overcome her grieve and guilt over the actions that Nicholas decided to undertake. A thousand years later, Yuki reveals that she had a life full of happiness with Zero and her children (fullfilling Nicholas's wishes at the time of his death). Yuki, in the last pages of the manga, reveals that although they found a method to turn a vampire into a human due to his research, he wouldn't be able to wake up from his eternal sleep nor endure the effect of the "treatment". Yuki, instead, decides to give her powers to Nicholas to turn him into a human. In the final chapter, it was revealed that Yuki had a daughter with him (whom looks like Yuki and resembles Nicholas), whom gives him a message with her half-brother (son of Zero and Yuki) from Yuki (their mother) to Nicholas that said, "I want to give to you, whom I love, the world that I saw when I was a human". As Yuki gives her powers to turn Nicholas human, she reflects "The long and endless journey... You, who existed with that thirst, may your thirst be quenched." Nicholas finally says after the message and looking into the light and touching a butterfly (a memento of Yuki), "What a beautiful light..." Zero Kiryu Nicholas and Zero have disliked each other since their first meeting. One could say that they are arch nemesis of one another due to different perspectives and methods. They both show very strong feelings towards Yuki and envies each other from time to time. Due to this, they also share a limited amount of tolerance to one another when Yuki's safety is concerned. Hanabusa Aido Hanabusa is Nicholas's loyal friend and right-hand man. Their relationship is quite comedic and purely adoration in Aido's perspective. Takuma Ichijo Nicholas lived with Takuma after his "parents" death and since then they have become great friends. It would seem that Nicholas trusts Takuma to a certain extent and seems not to worry about him, despite Takuma's affiliation with Sara. Ruka Souen Ruka both loves and admires Nicholas, however he does not return her affections. Despite this, Nicholas trusts and respects Ruka. Nicholas described Ruka, Akatsuki and Hanabusa as "pawns" to be used to protect Yuki, but even after he said that the three decided to follow Nicholas and Yuki. Unlike Aido, Ruka has been respecting Nicholas since the first time she laid her eyes on him. Quotes *''"Some things are better forgotten."'' (To Takuma) *''"You're so scary... Mr. Disciplinary Committee."'' (To Zero) *''"I've always been alone. The only one that can bring warmth into my life... is you."'' (To Yuki) *''"You could never betray her because you are under her obligation. You are being allowed to live because of that, Zero. By me."'' (To Zero) *''"Aido, I think I would like to discuss our dorm's rules with you again."'' (To Aido) *''"Yuki, the safest place is beside me."'' (To Yuki) *''"No one can be'' a replacement for another person. That is why...farewells are always difficult." (To Yuki) *''"Return to the world filled with light, Yuki. Even if you forget about me I will still continue to remember you... You're more suited to be under the sunlight."'' (To Yuki) *''"Yuki... I'll say it once again.. It's not that I did not recieve any happiness, it's because there is light at the end of the journey." ''(To Yuki) m_82154739326530601.jpg yuki and kaname baby.jpg images (82).jpg images (83).jpg 300px-Haruka.jpg 248px-80932.jpg images (49).jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_13-314.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_13-316.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_13-317.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_13-318.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_13-319.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_13-320.jpg 248px-YukiKaname2.jpg Category:Male Category:Pureblood Category:Prince Category:Son Category:Father Category:Grandson Category:Uncle